


(It's Our Time Right Now) More Than Ever

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: Phoenix and Dragon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies To Mariah Carey, Car Cuddling, Castiel Is A Snarky Little Angel, Dean/Impala is Canon, Gabriel Is Bad At Flirting, M/M, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Sam and Michael Are So Done With Their Brothers, Snark, The Author Gave Michael Xir Dream Car, background proto-Debriel, dean is oblivious, past one-sided Sabriel, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Two cars had always been more trouble than it was worth for the Winchesters in the past. With their family expanding and Sam's mate being an Archangel, it gets a little easier to manage.





	(It's Our Time Right Now) More Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge Round 25, prompt: Driving Music  
Written for the SPN Song Challenge Bingo square: "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey

**W** HEN MICHAEL BOUGHT a car of his own so that he and Sam would be able to drive places like the humans they still pretended to be for Dean's sake without having to constantly be subjected to Dean's excellent but still rather limited musical tastes (and his much less excellent attempted vocal renditions of those same tastes without nearly so much skill or pitch adherence as the original artists) he had not asked Dean for assistance in choosing. Granted, he hadn't asked Sam, either, but Sam was less fussy about what kind of car he was willing to be seen in ever since he had made the mistake of referring to Castiel's Lincoln Continental as "crappy" and hurt the seraph's feelings. For Michael, he kept his mouth shut, even when he got a look at the car Michael had chosen and very nearly had to excuse himself to check that Dean had not gone with him after all.

Despite his mate having never actually inhabited his True Vessel, Michael had still brought home a car that not even Dean could say much against: a 1969 Mustang Shelby Cobra GT500 that had been custom painted a duo-toned glittering black and crimson. The thing had a nominal back seat and a big enough trunk to hide a body in if necessary (and in their line of work that sometimes did become necessary) and if Michael noticed Sam's surreptitious testing of his developing Grace in ever so slightly stretching the footwell of the passenger seat to give himself more leg room, his mate kindly didn't call him on it. He also had refrained from making a fuss over Sam's swapping out the original tape deck for an outdated but still much more inclusive sound system that would play cassettes and CDs and even allow for an iPod dock.

Dean raised both eyebrows at seeing Sam folding and unfolding himself without issue to fit into the car that was smaller than the Impala, but only said that it would do so long as Sam didn't forget the Impala was still home.

Sam had rolled his eyes and told him not to be a dumbass.

Michael had, accurately, taken that as the closest he was getting to Dean's blessing on the car, and had added his own subtle Grace tweaking to the back seat to make it larger and more easily capable of welcoming a seraph in a six-foot vessel who might also be just as tired of Dean's "mullet rock" as the rest of them. Castiel never actually thanked him for it, but Michael could extrapolate the young seraph's gratitude from the relief and subtle easing of tension in his vessel's shoulders and neck and back and around his eyes whenever he would pop into the Cobra's back seat in the middle of a long drive and find Michael and Sam listening to anything from Red Hot Chili Peppers' "Higher Ground" to Mozart to Celine Dion's "Falling Into You" album which elicited a promise not to tell Dean that's what they were listening to.

Not that they all didn't still ride in the Impala with Dean more often than not. Perks of being an Archangel meant that Michael could tuck the Cobra into a pocket dimension to bring along wherever they went, which saved on parking. Michael had offered to let Dean park the Impala in the same pocket dimension, and it was a testament to Dean's serious commitment to accepting his brother's mate that he didn't vehemently reject the idea out of hand. He still declined more often than not, but after the incident with the FBI agent running the black market human parts auction recognizing them from the Impala, even he could admit that sometimes a big black and beautiful beast of a car like his baby could perhaps, on occasion, be... not an asset. Sam wisely chose not to call out Dean's inability to refer to the Impala as a potential liability, and Michael and Castiel followed his example.

Every now and then, Sam would take his place in the Impala's passenger seat alone and the brothers would drive together, passing bullshit back and forth like so many old road games they had made up to pass the time between destinations as kids. Michael's car was most often not behind or in front of them on these trips, but whenever Dean pulled off the highway to find their next waypoint motel or hunt destination, the Cobra was right there, pulling off the road behind them as if it had kept pace with them the whole way. The one time Dean had demanded to know how they had managed it, Michael had raised his eyebrows while Castiel had made a sweeping gesture towards him and, in a fairly credible imitation of Gabriel, said, "Helloooooo, Archangel?" Whether it was the reminder of phenomenal cosmic powers at his brother's husband's disposal or the reminder of Gabriel, Dean had not asked again.

Gabriel himself had also taken to popping in on the group now and again. Still used to a certain amount of autonomy, he didn't stay with them despite the reassurances from Michael and Sam that he was welcome, but it was not unexpected to find him waiting in the brothers' hotel room or randomly showing up at the bunker with expensive liquor and a small mountain of sweets now and again. Dean tried to act annoyed, but he'd always liked the Trickster's style even in spite of the guy's body count, and the free pie and good quality whiskey didn't hurt. Sam listened to his brother complain and gripe and grumble with the same patience he'd always had, nodding along and making sympathetic noises, and traded amused looks with Michael and Castiel when Dean wasn't looking. Knowing Dean, he probably wouldn't figure it out until Gabriel got down on one knee and presented him with a Led Zeppelin/Queen mixtape.

"You know, Gabriel admitted to me that he used to have a crush on you once," Michael murmured into Sam's ear where they lay curled together in the Cobra's back seat, the radio playing the smooth beat-and-clap rhythms behind the piano of some female singer's sultry love song.

"Quite a way of showing it," Sam huffed, turning his head to press a kiss to the underside of Michael's jaw. "He's better off with Dean, assuming Dean ever gets his head out of his ass or Gabe up and changes to a vessel with D-cups."

"Perhaps," Michael ducked his head enough to catch Sam's lips in a soft kiss. "You are a good man, Sam, and very easy to fall in love with when given a chance."

"I'm not looking to start a harem,  _ o'el i'a'elapera'eya'i _ ," Sam teased gently, though he sobered when Michael relaxed just a little. "Hey. I love you, and I do not regret falling in love with you, either in the Cage or all over again once Chuck let you out. Even if someone else did speak up, you and I? That's not changing."

"I love you, too,  _ o'el o'elape'ira'eta'a _ ," Michael murmured as he leaned in for another kiss that Sam gladly granted him.

There was very little talking after that.

_ "We belong together...." _

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> **Enochian Translation Notes:**
> 
> _o'el o'elape'ira'eta'a_ = "My Light." (With heavy emphasis on comparison to the Light of Heaven.)  
_o'el i'a'elapera'eya'i_ = "My Fire." (With similar emphasis on comparison to the Celestial Eternal Flames.)


End file.
